


Caged Hearts and Iron Crowns

by azure101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, Sansa is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure101/pseuds/azure101
Summary: The past cannot be rewritten. The future however is always changing.Alysanne knows this better than anyone. Her sole existence had been built upon the spilling of innocent blood and a cursed union. However, when the demons of her past come calling for her she has no choice but to answer.For the time of dragons is fast approaching. Blood and Fire they shall spread, and win they will.





	1. Birth of the Three Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> This is something that has been on my mind for awhile and I thought why not. So hope you guys enjoy!

Sitting up on the leather black saddle the rider smiled. Flipping back some of the loose silver blonde strands that escaped from her braid she looked down. The earth looked so tiny whenever she and Rhaegal took flight. Her world once consisted of being on the ground, however after learning how to fly she detested it. Up here in the sky surrounded by clouds she was free from the realm of man and the rules placed upon her. Yes, all she needed for the rest of her life was the open skies and the great beast underneath her. 

Looking down she could see the tall sandy dunes that refused to to give way to green grass. The city rested to the east of the dunes; there one would see nothing but blue waters. Dorne was a masterpiece of beauty for not only did it have crystal blue waters, it also held a richness in its people. Here in Dorne the term man, woman, and bastard held no meaning for everyone had equal footing here. People were free to love and chose their own destinies though only if they were lucky enough to. 

She sighed in envy. For she would never know the term freedom until the end of her days it seemed. 

“Rhaegal, come let us go home before Rhaenys starts to send out the guards.” She said loudly for her companion to hear over the wind. Rhaegal started to retract his massive wings allowing for the two to descend back down to the brown earth. She gripped her hands to his scales from the base of his neck steadying herself. 

Sometimes I wish I too was a beast blessed with wings to fly. Oh how sweet it would be. 

Soft footsteps sounded throughout the castle halls as they carried until reaching a pair of twin oak doors. Reaching up a pale freckled arm she ramped at the door three times before settling it back to her side. 

“Enter.” came a strong muscular voice from the other side. 

Squaring her shoulders she pushed her way through the doors. Once inside one could see a room basked in yellow light coming from the open arch ways. At the head of the wooden long table sat her uncle Oberyn his eyes gleaming with mischievous thoughts already. By his side sat his paramour Ellaria Sand her body settled close to his hands under the table, she shivered not wanting to know what the two passionate lovers were doing. Next sat her cousins all in a conversation that seemed to be heated by the way they hissed at each other. 

Though it was the sight of two piercing brown eyes that made her heart thump against her chest. 

“Pray tell me sister is it not custom to come to dinner before the food is half way gone?” commented Rhaenys not bothering to cover up the annoyance in her voice. That made her silver haired brother chuckle though he coughed to try to cover himself. She sent him a quick glare before turning back to her sister. “You went flying again didn’t you.” she accused with a hiss. 

“Rhaenys I am a child no longer-” She tried to reason before her sister's temper grew into a full blown flame. 

“Alysanne! You might be four and ten moons now but you know not to go riding without a supervisor.” Her sister said eyes wide and her black hair spilling down her shoulders. The oldest and youngest held eyes before Alysanne felt her eyes starting to wet and mouth tremble. 

Seeing this Aegon, her always knight in shining armor held his hands up before saying “Alright, Rhaenys you have scolded her enough can you not see the poor thing is starting to shake.” 

With that her sister lost her mean scowl taking in her state before huffing and beckoned her with her hand. With that Alysanne ran towards her sister who engulfed her in a tight embrace before kissing the top of her head. Then rubbed her shoulders before signaling for her sit in between her siblings. Alysanne wiped at her eyes hurriedly before starting to to take some food upon her plate. 

“Now that all three dragons are present.” Her uncle said with his trademark smirk casting his eyes upon her. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment but kept her eyes trained on him. He cleared his throat before starting 

“A raven arrived earlier this evening. The seal of the letter held a three headed dragon upon it. Can you imagine my surprise to see someone using your house's sigil when it is thought throughout the realm that all three of you are dead. So now, it seems suspicious to me that someone would have knowledge about two things. One being that you are in fact alive. Second being aware of where you have taken residence.” He said now no longer smiling. Leaning against his chair he put his hand against his beard stroking it eyes narrowing at the siblings. 

“You have been corresponding with someone. Not only have you been sharing letters with this person but you did so without any regards of telling me.” 

She could feel the heaviness in the room clinging in the air. Chancing a look to her sister she saw her normally tan skin start to pale. Her eyes seemed to shift to something of a deeper knowledge that Alysanne did not understand. Rhaenys placed her chalice full of red wine back upon the table carefully though she could tell her hands were trembling slightly. Licking at her lips her sister took in a breath before closing her eyes. 

“The letter..” her sister’s voice seemed to trail off before she reopened her eyes to stare directly at their brother. “There was a letter upon your desk this morning brother, however when I asked you about its contents you told me it was nothing more than an admires note.” 

Alysanne could feel her brother stiffen, no longer was his handsome face joyful. His eyes started to storm over in defiance

“Brother, please tell me that you are not collaborating with someone.” Her voice pleading as her brown eyes remained trained upon the drink in her hand. 

“She is our aunt, apart of our family sister. What would you have had me do? Turn her away.” He asked voice low though she could tell he was holding back his anger. 

“You risk our safety for someone who could possibly be our long lost dead aunt?” She asked disbelief coloring her tone. Her eyes now turned on him though she did not inherit father's eyes she could see the bronze brown starting to melt away into two burnt orange pits. Her brother stood up now backing up slightly as their sister rose along with him. 

“There is no question. She is-” He began but was soon cut off when a chalice was thrown straight at him making him duck out of the way. The chalice landed with a thump against the ground leaving a streak of red along the floor. He wiped his head back to the eldest dragon sister whose features had twisted away from the beauty that even Alysanne envied. Now there was nothing left of her loving sister, instead stood a ferocious beast. 

“You are a fool.” Her southern accent starting to come out as she started to walk at him. “Who is to say that this woman is not just some imposter? Have you forgotten the enemies that rue the day our blood coats their gleaming blades? Have you forgotten the bloodshed of our pare-” 

“Of course I remember! How could I forget when it is all I hear about.” He snapped back purple eyes starting to glow their own fire. 

“Maybe you need to be reminded some more!” She snapped back evenly her brow arching “What does our aunt ask of you?”

Now his mouth started to form into a tight line refusing to spill his hidden secrets. 

“Tell me, if not for me then for the life of our sister.” She urged to which made him cast his eyes down to Alysanne. Purple eyes locked with steel grey and his tight shoulders now slumped down in defeat. His mouth opened before it closed again his hand ran through his locks that stopped just below his jaw. “Please brother, what did you two speak of?” 

“Rhaenys, she...she wants” He started before finally steeling himself now looking at the entire family. “Our aunt has called upon the last of the Targaryens to unite together. She calls upon us to go with her back to king's landing where our parents killer still rules. To take back our name, our legacy, our home.” He finishes casting a determined look towards his siblings. 

Her sister gasps softly her hands coming to cover her mouth. Alysanne does not understand for she did not know that their were more dragons other than them. Looking at her sister she sees her strong facade start to leave now only a heartbroken look remained.

“You have killed us. You have agreed to sell our souls without even acknowledging the fact that you signed them away.” She cried out the room allowing for her screams to be washed away in silence. With her hands trembling she reached out to Alysanne to which made the younger girl stand and go by her side. She just wanted this fighting to stop for she was afraid. Her sister pulled on her arm halfway dragging her out of the room before they stopped before the oak doors. “You have damned our house.” she whispered 

“This is not damnation, but salvation.” He said back without turning hands clenched into fists at his side. 

“Your vision of salvation is clouded by a bloody vengeance.” She said before fully pulling them out of the room and into the darkened halls. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Are we to die like mother and father?” she asked into the dark room only illuminated by the white moon. To left of her buried underneath the silk blankets her sister laid still for some time before she uttered out a reply. 

“We will not die. Not in this war, I promise as the eldest I shall protect us from being another repeat of the past.” She said voice full of steel. 

“You mentioned enemies earlier, they were the ones that killed them right?” she questions “The stag king Robert, he killed father and ordered the death of every living thing close to him.” 

She remained quiet for awhile before speaking out the explanation that plagued her entire family for years. She did not want to say it for she knew it to be the truth, dark as it was. 

“My mother was the cause of all of this. It was because of her that the war happened in the first place.” She spat out venom licking at her words. “Our father was to become king and he casted it all away for a whimsical roma-” 

Her sister rolled over quickly putting a hand against her mouth stopping the words from spilling out. 

“Do not speak of hate towards the dead. No matter how horrible you might think about them.” She said releasing her hold on her lips. Placing her hand underneath the pillow the two girls looked at each other in the darkness. 

“If we are to take part in this war that our foolish brother has worked upon we will need allies.” Alysanne said to her sister though her sister frowned at the mention of their brother and his actions. 

“He has signed us each a death warrant.” She breathed out 

“Is it so crazy to take back our home?” 

“If in theory we were to challenge the Baratheon rule, who would back the mad king's grandchildren.” 

Since they had shut themselves away in the darkness the wheels in her little mind began to turn. A plan starting to form even though it was half part crazy and half part impossible it was a start. Her sister would think her an idiot her brother would think her a genius for coming up with something so crafty. 

“You forget sister.” She said earning a confused look from her sister. “You might have southern blood running in your veins, but I carry the blood of the first men. The winter is in my soul as the sand is apart of yours.” 

With that the sisters were hushed into a silence the only sound coming from the sudden pick up of the wind from outside.


	2. Echoes of The Past, Voices of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northern Dragon comes home to Winterfell.

One Year Later. 

Alysanne listened to the howling northern winds that kept crashing against their tent. Reaching for the fur blanket that fell from her body that night to the floor she began to creep away from the bed. Casting one more look towards her sister she listened for any indication that she was awake, but only received the sounds of soft snores. With that she began pulling on her boots taking one last look over her shoulder before making her way outside. 

The land was basked in light pinks and yellows as the sun had began to rise. The earth looked as if it had been always blanketed with the glistening white snow that decorated it now. There were no noises except for the even breaths that escaped from her chapped lips. She could feel her heart pump out extra blood through her veins for those born in the south had thinned out blood. Being born underneath a blistering sun and raised among those that carried sand in their veins, she wondered how it was that she was in fact half northern. 

When she would find herself in front of a mirror she would take time to examine her person. Her sister was a nymph reborn the people said in hushed whispers. Long raven locks hung down to her slender waist, her face an open invitation for those to praise her. She held a beauty that went unmatched drawing attention from men and jealousy from women. Her brother was a warrior in both embodiment and spirit. From the moment he entered a room she could see the way people snapped to attention. Her siblings born from fire and blood were destined for greatness. Many wanted to either bask in their united light or plunge a sword through the chest. 

She wondered how it was that she could be born along with those that shone like the sun, only to be the moon. Locks of moonlight grew from her scalp down to her waist in curls, her skin held little color other than what decorated her cheeks. Wanting to be like her older sister she allowed for her dresses to be tight along her bust and flow out like a river to the floor. Her steel eyes would narrow for she looked like a porcelain doll. Nothing like her powerful brother, or fiery sister. 

Now gazing down from the hill where they were camped to the outlined grey castle in the distance she wondered what her mother's people would think of her. 

Growing up she heard tales about her mother through her uncle. Lyanna Stark was a woman born from frost. She was said to be skilled with weapons and could even evenly match her three brothers. The daughter of the north, to who would one day become the unknown queen of the seven kingdoms. Alysanne wondered if her northern family would look upon her with disappointment. For she was nothing like the woman who gave birth to her. 

Letting out a breath she watched as it turned into a misty white smoke before disappearing. The sound of the tent flapped being opened brought her thoughts to a stop. Rhaenys emerged looking freshened with her black locks half braided on top of her head leaving the rest to flow out. Her woolen golden dress helped to ensure that she was in fact no common villager. Brown eyes softened when they gazed upon her. 

“Did you not sleep again sweetling?” Her dornish accent voiced concerned. Taking Alysanne’s dainty hands into her sturdy ones she placed her head upon her shoulder. 

“The night is no friend of mine these days it seems.” She said back her hands curling into her sisters embracing ones. 

“Your head is always being filled with so many thoughts, like weeds they grow.” Rhaenys said now picking up her head to look down upon the wintery castle. 

“Sister, you know well as I that those who inhabit those stone walls are strangers. They might not receive us with a warm welcome.” 

“I do not believe that. In the letter your uncle wrote he seemed to be a man of warmth not ire.” Her sister said rejecting the idea outright. With that she moved to where the sleeping beasts snored out puffs of smoke beginning to take out a thicker cape made out of brown fur. 

“I cannot fully say what kind of man my mother's brother is. However what I can say is that anyone who sees our beasts might be weary.” She said pointing at the twin dragons who slept on, her dragon wiggled closer to his brother wanting warmth. 

Brown eyes twinkled back in mirth “These great giants? They behave more like puppies then freighting monsters.” 

Rolling her eyes Alysanne began to walk over to the sleeping infernos. Reaching out a hand she began to glide her hands over the sparkling emerald scales. 

In the back of her mind Rhaegal was the most behaved out of his siblings. He always obeyed her commands and allowed for her to fasten ribbons to the end of his tail. Her siblings dubbed him the nickname gentleman for his master was the perfect and proper lady. Together they were unmatched as if fused from the same soul. She never voiced it to her siblings but sometimes it was if she were the one with wings. Sometimes if she concentrated hard enough she could see how he saw, feel what he felt. She trusted him completely, and she damned anyone that threatened to try to take him from her. 

“I wonder if they feel a strain upon their bond. For they must miss their brother.” Alysanne spoke a frown playing upon her lips. Noticing her sisters jaw clench tightly she started to feel the seed of guilt begin to sprout in her belly. 

“It is not our fault they were parted. His master was the one that decided to break away and head south with our aunt.” Rhaenys said the last part with venom. As if picking up his mistresses feelings the creamed colored horned dragon nudged against her body. Taking a shaky breath her sister placed her forehead on its snout. 

In that instant she recalled her aunt's words of how the dragons were reflections of their riders. With every passing day it seems that her words held a strong truth to them.

“What is done is done. The ink is dry and we can rewrite the past.” She said her voice now laced with iron determination. 

“We must continue to look towards the future.” Alysanne said nodding her head even though her heart still clenched at the thought of their brother. Her eyes stung but she refused to allow any tears to trace down her cheeks. 

For the time for tears had passed. She needed to be strong for there were hard years ahead. Years that would be filled with blood and loss. Being seen as weak would paint a target upon her back. Making it easy to kill her and that was not a mistake she was willing to make. 

The two sisters united in mind gazed back towards the wintery castle. The northern winds blowing against their backs.

 

______________________________  
Arya Stark 

Thrawck. 

A wooden arrow wrenched itself deeply into the target dummy that now swayed in the wind. It’s neck held by a rope hanging it. Her tense muscles began to uncoil as she allowed for her arms to drop by her sides. Stormy eyes studied the dummy for a few more minutes before she sighed rolling her shoulders. She only missed the painted circle by a few meters this time. 

She felt the familiar heat of irritation roll itself through her. Training only helped to get rid of some of the unease that flooded her mind. Reaching a calloused hand up she yanked the already loosened ribbon from her hair. Brown almost black tresses fell loose around her shoulders, grey eyes snapped shut trying to will away the negative emotions that raged inside of her. 

“Arya, mother has been looking for you for some time.” spoke a northern accented voice. One that she had been listening to her entire life. 

Her fingers began to loosen from the death grip around the bow as she reopened her eyes. Tilting her head to the side she could see the brother that resembled her the most. Eddard and Catelyn Stark together birthed four sons and one daughter. As the years passed it was apparent that all the Stark children inherited much from their mother except for two. Robb held her gentle smile, Bran her calming nature, and Rickon her stubborn ideals. However it was the second born son and only daughter that took every trace of northern looks and traits. Two sides to the same coin they could have been mistaken for twins for if he was not three years older than she. 

Brown hair almost the color of night shade sprouted from their heads each paired with stormy eyes that with one look could even make a great lord shake. Jon Stark was a stoic youth who like his father always liked to observe and was rare to catch smiling. Though once a sword was placed in his palms the facade would crumble and a warrior was born in its place. Where Jon was standoffish Arya always made sure to make her presence known. Her temperament was fiery and her wrath was something to be avoided when possible. In her veins was the blood of the first men who remained unconquered by the Valyrian armies. 

She would always be the daughter of the north. 

“Aye, to be honest I have been trying to avoid her all day.” She spoke now turning to face her brother completely. Rolling her tongue against her cheek she clunked it between her mouth before throwing the bow down onto the muddy ground. 

“I have tried to be the daughter that our mother always wanted. I prayed. I tended to every lesson Septa deemed important. I even wore frilly dresses that made my skin itch.” Her voice quiet not starting to pick up with traces of anger. “All of it proved futile. Catelyn Stark will never be pleased with her northern born daughter.” 

Tears of frustration threatened to spill out from her eyes. She could see her brother giving her a thoughtful look through her blurry vision. He hesitated taking a step before he took her in warm embrace. Wrapping her arms around his midsection, she finally allowed for the floodgate to open and sobbed into her brothers black tunic. Placing a warm hand on her head he began to stroke it in a soothing rhythm, like a mother with a fussy newborn. 

This was how it was always. Jon was the only one that could calm the young she-wolf. 

“I do not want to be sent away. I want to stay here. At winterfell.” She spoke after sometime in the prolonged silence that now hung around them. Stepping out from her brothers safe embrace she wiped away the stray tears that clung to her cheeks. “Do you think father will agree?” 

Jon looked at her for sometime before he spoke “You are the only daughter of the great house of Stark. Your station requires for a husband that meets or exceeds it and to have anyone lower than that will not do. This is the point Mother has made.” 

“I would rather become a spinster. A lonely woman to whom must live her days in the forest away from prying eyes. Yes, that shall be my future. A better future.” She spoke while picking up the thrown bow from the ground. 

“Aye, that would be the ideal situation. Though we both know with mother's stubborn nature and father’s honor it will not happen.” 

“Then pray tell me brother. Shall I be forced into a marriage that I do not consent to? For even the gods cannot be that cruel.” 

Jon gave her a regretful look before he spoke “The marriage contract is yet to be placed. Mother was only suggesting a union, nothing is concrete.” 

“I wonder, if mother forgets the last time a betrothal between a stag and a wolf was made it ended in bloodshed.” 

It was a well known story throughout the land. Even though father refused to speak about his dead sister and the man that stole her did not mean anyone else did. 

Lyanna Stark was said to have been made to marry Robert Baratheon. Before her feet could carry her to the altar, the dragon prince Rhaegar carried her away. Arya wondered if the crown prince gave any thought to the consequences that would awaken to his actions. She wondered if he would take back crowning Lyanna his queen of love and beauty. If he knew that his wife was going to be raped and killed. His daughter murdered in her own bed. His infant son thrown against a brick wall. Each life taken for her uncle’s victory would the dragon still have taken the she-wolf? 

“Are you hoping for your promised union to end in the same way?” Jon spoke raising his eyebrows in question. 

“Nay. I would not be able to sleep with innocent blood upon my hands. However, if my intended somehow ended up being unable or fit to marry that would be ideal.” She said giving him a wolfish grin. 

“Evil thoughts lurk in that pretty little head of yours sister of mine.” He said laughing then lifted up a hand pointing towards the doors that lead into the keep. “Come now, no more talks of future maybes. Let us go inside where it is warm.” 

With that the two began to make their way inside the stone castle. 

Just as Arya was about to step into the heated shelter a fierce cry pierced the quiet atmosphere. Blinking she rubbed at her ear making sure that it wasn’t just the winter winds howling. Again the cry sounded. Looking at her brother with a confused look, both youths raced outside. 

“Where is that noise coming from?” Said one of her father's maids 

“Look there up in the sky!” someone cried 

Shifting her gaze up towards the greying clouds above she couldn’t see anything at first. Then like a black ink stain growing large, the shapes in the clouds became bigger. At first she did not believe what she was seeing. For there was no way that the creatures coming closer to the ground were real. 

“Praise to the seven, those are dragons.” her brother said his voice whispering


End file.
